


A bond shared

by GlyphArchive



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Female Friendship, Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: Facing exile might be harder alone, but finding one who understands from a woman's perspective eases a little of the sting.
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena, Draupadi/The Pandavas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Margazhi in Mahishmati 2019





	A bond shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



“I _would_ say that you could stay in our village and live with us,” Devasena begins lightly, feigning more calm than she really feels. “But I do not think you would accept it.”

“You would be right.” Draupadi tells her with a narrow smile, though she has put aside the larger portion of her anger for now. It serves no purpose yet and she finds the time to hone it for better things rather than leaving it to simmer uselessly beneath her flesh. Something Devasena would understand, Draupadi supposes; given their oddly similar situations at the moment. “But I am grateful for the offer nonetheless. Your husband is certainly proactive, at least.”

Both women fall quiet as they glance towards the loose ring of figures seated some distance away. Amarendra no longer fills the air with his gestures, but his shoulders are tense as he listens to some counterpoint that Yudhisthira is making. Draupadi _almost_ thinks to read her husband’s lips so that she might guess what he is saying; then dismisses the notion. She is tired of it already, the tension between all of them; but it may yet be a close and handy companion in the years to come.

_Her_ sentence has an end in sight, even if it is distant. For Devasena it seems lifelong; though someone would not think them terribly bothered by it, if one looked between the two. Though if Draupadi had come to understand the occasional wistful glance Devasena sent Amarendra’s way, perhaps there was something waiting to be addressed that only they knew of.

“He can be quick to act.” Devasena agreed, one hand rising to the swell of her belly and gently stroking it. “Perhaps too quick.” She mused, focus turning inward. “If I am the one to ask him. And yet we are together, with this one on the way.”

“You will manage.” Draupadi tells her softly, certain of it in a way she cannot explain. But she has faith in the feeling; just as she has faith that in time she will have her own revenge and happiness delivered. “Because it is your first child there may be difficulty,” she adds, drawing the topic from the past and its heaviness. She can smile for this next bit of advice, even if it _is_ a slight dig at Devasena’s husband. “But you will get to see him be even quicker once the child is born. When they start to teethe is when every bit of caution gets thrown to the wind.”

Devasena’s brows rose, a little of her somberness fading into surprise before she managed a short laugh. “I should hope not. He might well take down a wall with him in a rush, and then we would only have three to support the roof.”

Amarendra’s head turned at the sound of his wife’s laughter, tension bleeding from him as he forgot the tale he’d just been told; a smile flashing across his face as he watched Devasena and Draupadi share in their mirth.


End file.
